(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an intended image by firstly charging a surface of an image carrier, which is an inorganic or organic photoconductor, using a charging device to form a latent image on the surface, developing the latent image with charged toner into a visible toner image, transferring the toner image to a recording medium such as a recording sheet directly or using an intermediate transfer body, and then fixing the toner image to the recording medium.